Justin Needs Max
by WizKid321
Summary: My first Fic. Please read and review. Justin likes Max, but dosen't know how to tell him.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place.

My First Fic. Don't be too critical.

Summary: Justin needs Max.

I Need This

Max wasn't little anymore. It just smacked me in the face like the last time I tried ask a girl out. But what was more surprising it took me this long to realize that I loved my little brother, but not in the usual way like most brothers. _Oh no_, like every time I see him I want to reach into his pants and lick his cock up and down, then take him into the bedroom and fuck the innocents out of him. That's what scared me the most, but I couldn't tell him that because he might hate or tell mom and dad.

I got up and started pacing thinking about my problems when I had some sudden inspiration when _she_ ruined it by screaming Justin!

"JUSTIN!" Alex screeched again.

"Crap," I whispered, I could just feel the inspiration drain out of my brain.

I ran out of the lair and saw Alex standing with green goop all over her body.

"I don't know how this happened, but it's starting to _burn_!" She whimpered in pain.

"_Clean it up; Wash it, Scrub it down, Oh No_." I yelled.

Quickly the green goop was off Alex and on the floor. Then, she ran faster than when there's a sale on clothes at her favorite store, up the stairs and to the only place where green goop could come from, Max's room. I didn't want to follow her, but apparently she wanted me there because as soon as I walked back to the lair she zapped me up stairs.

"What was that green goop all over me!" Alex whispered evilly, as I walked through the path Alex had just created by magic in Max's room. The rest of it was just full of junk.

"I-I don't knoww what you're talking about." Max stuttered.

"Really how about I show you." Alex stated.

"No, wait I know it was just a prank that I used magic on to make the effects better." Max said shyly. "Guess it worked better than I thought…"

Before anymore was said Dad came up the stairs and started ranting about the green goop on the floor and how regular people can see magic and I walked out of the room as Alex was telling Dad how it was Maxes fault. Followed closely by Max's argument and proceeding with punishments.

As soon as I got in my room the thought I was holding back finally cracked through my brain and soon I was daydreaming about Max and how hot he looked in those basketball shorts I could glimpse those grey boxers he was wearing.

Soon I had my pants off and was stroking my semi-hard cock. At first it was through my black boxer briefs, slowly I rubbed it up and down with one hand while the other was circling my peck. Rapidly I grew bored of this and lowered my briefs to see my cock standing pointing north I grabbed my cock in my hand, I was thick enough wear I could just touch my middle and pointer fingers to my thumb. When my pace quickened and my hand kept reaching from my tip to my pubs and all I could do was think of Max, Max getting naked, licking my hole, and kissing me. All this together made me come and I rode it out.

I used magic to clean me up and the sheets and myself. I went downstairs to find Max cleaning up the rest of the goop with his shirt off.

"_Oh Crap."_ I whispered and moaned at the same time.

Thanks guys if you like I will have another chapter up…


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys thanks for a lot of story subscriptions…

FYI, not going to be the person who 1 Begs for reviews, 2 Not going to add a chapter of my stories just to say I'm not going to be out of town or thanks for all the reviews. Just saying that's kind of annoying. On to the story.

**I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place. **

I went downstairs to find Max cleaning up the rest of the goop with his shirt off.

"_Oh Crap."_ I whispered and moaned at the same time.

Chapter 2

"What's the matter?" Max asked.

"Not-nothing, why do you ask?" Justin countered.

Max gave him a questioning look as Justin tried hard not to wiggle around a lot, he was already starting to have dirty thoughts about Max and his chest and that alone was sending the chills straight down south.

"Max maybe we should practice for the Wizard competition," Justin said.

"Yeah, how about I meet you in the lair," Max said. But quickly cut off by Justin.

"Yeah but give me a minute I have to use the bathroom.

I walked back up the stairs before Max could even respond because I knew that he would be waiting. But I just had to will my cock back down or just wait till it was semi-hard and put it in the elastic part of my boxers. After, I almost ran down the stairs and into the lair. I had formulated a plan if it worked then I could have Max almost naked in no time.

When Justin walked into the liar Max had started shooting spells off like a mad man. Justin jumped out of the way before pulling out his wand and starting blocking and eventually countering. Soon Justin was standing over Max who was on the ground and in his boxers. Justin had clipped off his shirt and pants "accidently" with the same spell, but had convinced Max to keep going.

"Come on Maxie, just because you lost doesn't mean anything." Justin stated.

"Yeah it does I am going to lose the Wizard competition." Max whimpered.

"Come on Maxie I have a treat for you because you worked so hard." Justin said.

"What treat, Justin?" Max quickly was happy again and up on his feet.

"Come sit down with me." Justin said.

"Okay," Max said After he walked over there and sat down. "What now."

"This."

Justin pulled Max's head to meet his lips and taking his other hand started rubbing Max's crotch.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys thanks for reviews and subscribing.

This one's going to some graphic things of Max X Justin, fair warning.

**I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place.**

Chapter 3

"_This." _

_Justin pulled Max's head to meet his lips and taking his other hand started rubbing Max's crotch. _

"Oh…" Imoaned he wasn't supposed to like the way his _big brother was_ touching him, but he couldn't concentrate on that on how good it felt with Justin's hand found its way down my grey boxers.

"Ahh, Justin wa-aa-iit, " I stuttered, " You shouldn't be doing this. You're my brother."

"Maxie," Justin said huskily. "Shut up and just enjoy."

Justin quickly removed my boxers and his head was on my cock. I never realized how sexy Justin looked until he was sucking me off. His tongue was very skilled and I need to find out where he practiced because the way he was deep throating my cock was unnatural.

His tongue kept flicking the tip of my cock as his head went down almost down to my base. He was humming which added to the sensations I was feel and soon I was thrusting my hips in rhythm with his head making him gag and I liked the way that felt.

"Ngh… Jus-stin, stop, I'm going… ahh !" I moaned.

Justin just keep going and swallowed most of my he licked a trail up my chest to his jaw line and finally to my lips. Justin licked my bottom lip when I hesitated on opening my mouth he bite my lip and when I was about to scream he quickly cover my mouth with his.

I forgot all my problems and soon I was rubbing my growing erection against his and I could feel his cock against mine.

"Justin. Please." I whispered and broke the kiss.

"Are you sure it's going to hurt." Justin said.

"Yes."

He got up and pulled the wand out of his pants and flashed up a condom and some lubricant. He opened the lub and added a generous amount to his fingers after pulling on the condom. He walked back over to me and started rub my cock and kiss me again as he put a finger in me I yelped a little, but he told me just to wait and tell him when he can move. After a minute or so I gave him a signal and he moved painfully slow. soon I was rocking my hips to meet his finger. Then he added a second and did a scissor motion and I stopped rocking. But Justin kept going and I regretted asking him to and then something happened because I got a wave of pleasure go through my whole body.

"Justin, do that again." I demanded.

Soon he was adding a third finger and hit that spot over and over. Then he pulled all three fingers out and I whimpered involuntarily. Then something much bigger penetrated me. And I got a whole new sensation. And I told Justin to go slower and when he was all the way in he waited for me to signal before he was thrusting in and out. After a while I was screaming his name.

"JUSTIN." I cried out.

I was cumming and it hit both our chests and I didn't take long for Justin to follow. I removed myself from Justin and snuggled up to him and I fell asleep on his chest.

Justin POV

Max looked so cute sniggled up on me. Little did he know that he was going to have a challenge up ahead in the future because for them to be lovers was against every rule. And I hope our love can conquer against all odds.

_The End._


End file.
